Ou quand la VF choque
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand Nanika décide de revoir Merlin, et qu'elle tombe sur la version française... Oo Le choc fut de taille, et le fou rire et les pleurs aussi. Suivez moi dans mon délire de l'épisode 13, donc... SPOIL! xD


_**Auteur**__ : Nanika, choquée par les voix françaises de Merlin  
__**Fandom**__ : Devinez… --  
__**Warning**__ : Moquerie complète. Je regarde l'épisode 13 en VF, en même temps, c'est pour ça…  
__**Note**__ : Pas de yaoi ! No couple, d'ailleurs. :D_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgane se réveilla soudainement, les bras de Guenièvre autour d'elle. Celle-ci la serrait contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'avoir ces tremblements effrayants qui l'agitaient depuis des jours et des jours....

**

Arthus cligna des yeux, alors que Merlin rattrapait la jeune noble, et lui donnait du « Dame Morgane » inquiet et plein de sollicitude.

« Mais c'est que ça devient grave, tout ça… Bon, restons groupés. Nous devons tuer la bête ! » Qu'il ajoute, en levant le bras, dans une attitude vocale triomphante de celui qui a déjà vendu la peau de l'ours sans l'avoir vu.

Pour ainsi dire, en effet, ils devaient la tuer. Et se retrouver dans une grotte sombre n'était pas tout à fait au goût d'un Merlin effaré : « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » déglutit-il, la voix tremblante et basse.

Arthur répondit très simplement : « CHUUUUT ! »

Ouais, mais nan, la bête était là !! « Hey ! Iyaaa !! » Que fait Merlin en agitant sa torche. Et hurlons donc un chant magique pour faire bouger une épée au sol, d'une voix magnifiquement cassé dans le sens purement… eh bien, français !

Mais Arthur n'a pas le temps de hurler, pas le temps de bouger… il a été mordu par la Bête Glatissante ! Merlin, partant dans tous les sens, la voix basse et effaré.

« Je dois le sauver ! Nous n'avons pas accompli tous ce que nous devions accomplir ! »

**

Merlin va voir son Dragon : « Je n'ai pas pu le sauver ! J'ai failli à mon destin !! Il va s'éteindre ! »

Heureusement, grâce aux Anciens, notre héros d'écailles volant à une solution. Sa voix est magnifiquement rauque, et cassée, encore. : « Peut-être bien… cela ne sera pas facile… Très bien… La Bête Glatissante est une créature à qui l'Ancien Culte a donné la vie, tu dois faire appel à la magie de l'ancien culte pour le sauver. Va sur l'Île des Fortunés. »

Merlin ne réfléchit pas plus, et, plein d'une voix tremblante de peur et de gratitude :

« Merci à vous ! Merci à vous… »

Avertisseur sonore : « Il doit vivre à tous les prix… »

« Très bien. » Répond alors Merlin, solennel.

**

« J'irais, Gaius, et quelque soit le prix, je m'en acquitterais avec joie… »

**

« C'est une patte de lapin. Elle était sensé me protéger contre les mauvais esprits… J'y crois pas, je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai donné… » Se secoue lui-même Gaius, alors que Merlin réagit au quart de tour : « Non ! Je la garde ! Arrangez vous pour garder Arthur en vie jusqu'à mon retour ! Yah !»

**

« Dors, mon enfant… »

Uther regarde alors par la fenêtre, les yeux brillants, la voix basse et reniflante…

**

« Vous serez un plus grand roi que votre père ne sera jamais. Vous allez vivre pour devenir ce roi que je vois en vous. Pour l'amour de Camelot, pour DEVEZ vivre… » Assure Guenièvre, confiance et certitude se mêlant à la peur et la souffrance d'un avenir sans fond. Oui, une voix dit beaucoup de chose.

**

(Grand ellipse. N'a pas la force de tout regarder en français.)

**

« Nimoué prendra la mienne. » Sans peur, le gaillard.

« Tu es trop important pour être sacrifié ! » Lui, par contre, est effaré.

« Mes pouvoirs ne signifient rien, si je ne peux la sauver ! Vous m'avez tant appris ! Ce que je suis, ce que je dois faire… à agir selon ma conscience ! » Sanglots dans les yeux et la voix.

« Merlin… » Dépassé, ça s'entend… pas.

« Je vais allez faire mes adieux à Arthur… » Prétexte, mes amis, prétexte.

**

« Ah, Merlin… » Fait Arthur en récupérant deux trois trucs sur la table.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Demande Merlin, le regard inquiet.

« Ouais. » S'approche de son siège.

« …C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ouais. C'est à Gaius que je le dois. »

« … J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Merlin, adossé à la porte, arbore un air sérieux.

« Tu n'a toujours pas compris… C'est à MOI de t'inviter à parler et… »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Le coupe Merlin.

Arthus commence à être dépassé, et se demande si Merlin se rend bien compte, encore une fois, à QUI il parle.

« Oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes… »

Arthur tente alors de reprendre sa position dominante.

« Bien »

Mais…

« Un crétin. Vous êtes un crétin royal. »

Il se plante.

« Changeras-tu un de ces jours Merlin ? »

« Non, vous vous ennuierez. (…) Je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur. Et je le serais toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier jour. » A repris son sérieux, et il faut être un aveugle du style d'Arthur pour pas voir comment Merlin tremble et est près de pleurer.

Puis… Allons, un bon pour un étalage de compliment. Et de conseils.

« D'autres conseils, peut-être ? » Vive l'ironie contenue !

« Non, c'est tout… Ne vous comporter pas comme un crétin… retenez seulement ça… »

**

« Ne te fait pas de souci. Je sais que les dieux prendront soin de moi, et qu'un jour, je te reverrais… »

« Tu vas me manquer. » La maladie lui mine les cordes vocales, ça, ça ne s'entend presque pas. Par contre, ça souffle, hein ?

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

(Encore une ellipse, c'est de plus en plus moche, cette traduction…)

**

« Ta vie est destinée à de grands desseins. Suis bien mes principes, et tu deviendras le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Me sacrifier pour toi est un grand honneur. » Vois off pas crédible pour dix centimes !

**

« Je suis une prêtresse de l'ancien culte, voyons ! »

Qu'elle lui dit, avec une voix séductrice, mais en même temps moqueuse.

« Dommage. Tous les deux, nous aurions pu diriger le monde. »

Quand on vous dit qu'elle lui fait des avances. Mais Merlin à plus de mérite, voyons :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû tuer mon ami ».

**

« Tu viens de maitriser le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort ! Nous ferons de toi le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps !! » Fait Gaius, doucement, rauquement, bassement, à moitié mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _Bref. L'horreur absolue. _

_A vrai dire, la seule voix « bien » que j'ai entendu, c'est celle de Gwen. Mais comme elle n'est pas vraiment crédible avec le personnage… Car, franchement, une Gwen qui ne bafouille pas un peu, qui ne se cherche pas, ce n'est PAS Gwen… _

_Bref, on l'aura compris, ne PAS regarder la VF !  
Déjà que la traduction des sous-titres n'était pas mal dans son genre... *grimace* Bref. Bref. BREF!_

_Mais vous pouvez vous amusez à commenter mon florilège rapide, sans prétention, et SURTOUT sans attention. J'ai dû modifier la traduction, mais je suis pas complètement sûre que ce soit un mal, en fait… ^^'_

_Reviews, donc? :D_


End file.
